It has to be a Nightmare
by darkotter
Summary: It was a dream. It had to be. No, it was a nightmare. But was it? Her imagination had never been so cruel. Teen for a reason.


**Full title: "It has to be a nightmare when the world begins to spin"**

**For those waiting for my HPxDMG crossover, I'm sorry. But I wanted to post this. I really liked how this turned out and I hope you like how it turned out as well. Please, read and review! Oh yes, I don't own D.Gray-Man, Hoshino Katsura does, although it would be wonderful if I did! Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a dream. It _had_ to be a dream. It couldn't be real. No… it wasn't a _dream_. It was a _nightmare_. 

It was one and it wasn't one. How could it be a dream? Or a nightmare? Her imagination could have never thought up something this horrible.

The world was spinning. The black of the sky was in wild contrast with the white-silver glow of the moon. How could she be happy? She smiled so cruelly, as if there wasn't a care in the world. But there was.

Lenalee swayed where she stood, her feet barely holding her up. Her arm was throbbing painfully, as was her head. But there was nothing she could do. She was standing in a dead world and a dead field after a dead battle.

The last battle was over. The world was saved. They had won, defeated the Akuma, the Earl, the Noah. But was it really a victory if no one on their side lived? Lived to see the sunrise?

She had to find someone. But she couldn't stand for much longer. She stumbled over to a pile of rocks and collapsed onto it, shaking and rocking back and forth. After a few moments, she straightened up, wiping her eyes and stood again.

She looked around. For a moment the world spun around her, then she righted herself and peered around the battlefield.

Just rubble as far as she could see. Just rock and wood and mud and blood. She stumbled over a small pile of this rubble, then reached a clear part of ground.

Scooting around a rather large pile of stone, she tripped on something, then slipped in a puddle of something wet.

She turned, looking down and let out a small cry. A hand. A hand was coming out from under the pile of rubble and blood had seeped into a pool around it.

"No…" she moaned, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lenalee… 

Turning sharply, she ran in the opposite direction. She didn't want to know who was so brutally crushed under that pile of stone. A friend or an enemy… she didn't want to know. So she moved away.

She had to find _someone_. Someone had to be alive in the dead land. But the silence was deadening.

Lenalee stumbled again, but this time, it was only on a rock. She turned. There was a pile of wood and stone next to her, like so many spread out across the muddied plain. But something caught her attention.

It was a sound. A _plunk-plunk-plunk_ sound. So simple. So gruesome. The moonlight was enough light to show her what it was. It was horrible, terrifying, yet she couldn't move, just watched as it went _plunk-plunk-plunk_.

Blood was running down the stone. Like a fountain in a square. It was dripping slowly into a puddle on the ground below, making that horrible sound of _plunk-plunk-plunk_.

"No…" she cried, finally tearing her gaze from it.

Lenalee… 

She ran as fast as she could away from that horrid blood fountain. She couldn't find anyone. They were all gone. All dead, along with the battle and the world and the Akuma.

It _had_ to be a nightmare. It just had to be. But her imagination had never been so cruel. Never. Her mind flashed with images of the one dream that always came back. In came the images of that black and white world. In came the images of everyone gone. The one she loved… lost in the ocean of soundless black.

She blinked several times, clearing her mind. But now she was seeing the horrible truth in front of her. Then she heard an odd gurgling cough, like someone had just breathed in water and had to bring it up.

But it was a sound. From a human. She scurried up a rather large hill of stone and wood and looked over. She couldn't see anything. Then she heard the cough again.

From over there… she hurried over to where the coughing had originated.

First she saw was a pair of feet, clad in thick black boots. They were coming from under several logs. Were they alive? Then she saw the leg move slightly.

Gasping, she hurried over and with great effort pulled the logs off. Seeing whom it was, she knelt down quickly.

A soldier of life. One side of his face was covered in blood, his chest heaving with the effort of breathing. She reached for his hand.

It was Lavi.

She grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly. His eye flickered open then found Lenalee's face. He grasped her hand very weakly.

"Le…nalee…" he mumbled, smiling slightly.

"L-Lavi… I'm h-here," she murmured, running her free hand down his arm. He blinked slowly, smiling.

Then he coughed. And he continued to cough and blood came with that coughing. Her eyes went down, looking at his body. There was an odd bundle in his jacket below his ribs.

With a shaking hand, she lifted it and gasped.

A sharp, jagged, blood slicked shaft was protruding from just under his ribs. She reached out and touched it very lightly.

A strong spasm racked Lavi's body as she did so, but that wasn't the only thing that happened.

Images came with it. Images of how this had happened… of how this came to be. It wasn't in a steady stream, but more of in pulses, like a heartbeat. But if it was her heartbeat or his, she didn't know. But it was as if she had been there, watching it for herself.

She watched Lavi jump into the air, an Akuma narrowly missing him…

_Darkness_…

He turned jerkily, his eye widening in surprise. A wooden shaft was flying through the air toward him…

_Darkness_…

That shaft of wood slid so easily into him. It made no sound as it penetrated him so easily, so effortlessly, so brutally…

_Darkness_…

He yelled in shock and pain as it carried him into a tree. The sharp tip of the rod bit viciously into the wood of the tree…

_Darkness_…

There was a violent jerking and the back end of the shaft broke off. He fell from the tree, landing hard on the ground…

_Darkness_…

He was covered in rubble from a rampaging Akuma—

She pulled her hand away, gasping for breath. She looked at his face, seeing an odd look on his face.

As if he knew. Somehow, he knew, somehow, he saw… saw that she had seen what had happened.

"Before… be…fore…I—"

"No! Don't say that!" Lenalee cut him off, but he just shook his head and swallowed hard.

"You've… been… a good… fri…end…" he managed, his breath waning. His chest heaved as he fought to breathe. His eye locked with her face, giving her hand one last grip. It had his old strength, but then it went limp. He gasped slightly.

She watched in horror as the light from his eyes disappeared and a glassy look entered them. Then he lay still.

"No… no… Lavi!" she sobbed, large tears running down her cheeks.

Lenalee… 

Gulping, her hands went to his face. She wiped away the blood from his face and from his mouth and fixed his headband. Then she closed his eye gently then kissed him.

Straightening up, she looked back at the shaft.

"It's the least I can do for you… Lavi… I-I'll take this damned thing out of you," she murmured, cursing, and gripped it tightly.

Her hands slipped, but she just tightened her grasp again and pulled.

It came out as soundlessly as it had gone in. She clutched it in her right hand; wiping tears away with the other then straightened his jacket and stood.

Giving him one last look, she turned and walked away. She refused to look back at him. She couldn't. Tears ran down her face as she stumbled away from her friends' body.

As she rounded a large heap of rubbish, she looked round, but his body was hidden from view. Yet she was still clutching that blood covered shaft of wood and it was leaving a small dotted trail after her.

His blood dripped from the savage point of the wood. As she walked farther, the longer the path of his blood.

She was climbing over a pile of rubble when a loud, anguished howl of "…All my fault!" ripped through the air.

Lenalee slipped. She hurt her knee on a sharp rock and almost fell flat because of her blood soaked boots. But she caught herself and looked up.

Just a little farther and she was over. She looked over and saw a figure kneeling on the ground over something.

She slipped and slid and almost fell again down the other side of the rocks and finally reached flat ground.

The figure took no notice of her and continued to rock slightly, muttering something under his breath. She saw a flash of white and a burst of happiness like she had not known flooded through her.

He was alive! The one she loved. She gave a small gasping sound, but wondered what he was kneeling beside.

Lenalee crept closer and saw that it wasn't something but some_one_. She saw white-tipped black boots.

But he kept on muttering something under his breath, rocking back and forth and taking no note of things around him.

She crept even closer. She wanted to know what he was saying. Finally she was close enough to hear. And he repeated the same things over and over again.

"All my fault…all my fault… I'm so sorry… I was stupid… all my fault…"

Now she saw a hand… a shoulder… black hair… a face…

She gave a small cry and half knelt-half crumpled on the ground. It was then that Allen finally realized that she was there.

He turned around so fast. He gave a gasp and stumbled over the uneven, muddied ground and hugged her tightly.

Over his shoulder, she could see the one who lay there. His eyes were closed, as if sleeping, but his chest was still… he was dead.

It was Kanda who lay so still. Her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes.

"H-how..?" she choked. Allen released her, his head bowed.

"All my fault… its all my fault… I didn't mean too…" he muttered.

"W-what?" Lenalee reached out and touched Kanda lightly. And just as before, images came, as if she had been there to see. And just like before in the heartbeat, but now she knew whose heartbeat it was… as Kanda's was silent.

Kanda and Allen were fighting back to back, the first a foot or so from a ledge…

_Darkness_…

Allen was fighting a rather vicious Akuma who seemed to refuse to die. Kanda was fighting one that was hovering in front of him, in the gap…

_Darkness_…

On the bottom of that gap were rather sharp stones and rubble… the Akuma Allen was fighting let out an angry howl and rammed him with its shoulder…

_Darkness_…

Allen stumbled backward, into Kanda. Kanda twisted around in surprise. His feet tangled and he slipped on a pool of blood that had collected under the two exorcists…

_Darkness_…

Allen was diving, trying to grab his hand as he fell backwards but…

_Darkness_…

The white-haired exorcist yelled out, his eyes wide as Kanda fell…

_Darkness_…

A sickening thud and Allen whirled around, ending the life of the Akuma before him. Then he finished the one Kanda had been fighting and gazed down the five feet to the ground…

_Darkness_…

Kanda was lying, crumbled on his back…

"No!" Lenalee pulled her hand away.

Lenalee… 

"L-Lenalee?" Allen gasped, staring at her hand. She looked down and realized that she was still clutching that shaft of wood, covered in blood.

"Lavi…" she started, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No! He can't… Lavi's not… He's not…" Allen said.

"…dead," she finished. Allen stared at her then was overcome by a strong coughing fit.

"A-are you… o-ok?" asked Lenalee, reaching a shaking hand out to touch his shoulder.

"F-fine, everything's fine… except that I'm stuck in this nightmare and that my friends are dead and that—"

Lenalee had slapped him, shocking him out of his long string of words. Then she was sobbing.

"L-Lenalee… I'm… I'm sorry!" he choked.

"No! No, no, no! It's all… nothing! And I c-can't do _anything_!" she cried out.

Lenalee… 

A small puddle of crimson blood had collected below the stake. The moon was still glowing up in the black sky, carefree and smiling.

"What was that?" she turned sharply, looking around. She had heard a sound… more like a whisper.

They were silent for a moment.

"Ah… ah… m-my foot! Ow…"

They gasped as a pile of rocks moved to reveal a figure. It was Miranda.

"Miranda!" both Lenalee and Allen choked out, staring at her in amazement.

"A-Allen! L-Lenalee! You're alive! But…" she had caught sight of Kanda. "No…"

"M-Miranda… can you get out?" asked Lenalee, stumbling over to her. Allen followed.

"M-my foot… its stuck!" she whimpered, tugging hard. "Ow."

Lenalee dropped the shaft. It landed with a dull _thunk_ on the ground. She tried to move the stone from Miranda's foot, but failed. It was too heavy.

"Here," Allen muttered and gently pushed her away. But before he bent down, he had another coughing fit. He doubled over, holding a hand over his mouth. When it subsided, he straightened up and closed his hand.

Then he took hold of the stone. He lifted it and Miranda pulled her foot out. But he swayed.

"A-Allen!"

He had dropped the stone with a crash and had fallen sideways, onto the rubble of stone and wood and blood.

Both Lenalee and Miranda hurried to him, kneeling down. Lenalee pulled him up so that she could hold him in her arms.

"A-Allen..?" she whispered, holding him. She felt something warm and wet on her hand. She looked at it.

Crimson. It was blood. She looked at his side and gasped, crying slightly. Already a pool of blood had collected under him.

"Allen!"

His eyes opened, but they were distant. He reached his hand up and she took it.

"I… Lenalee… I…" he mumbled.

"No… Allen!"

"I… lo…ve… you," he managed before another coughing fit came. And with it came blood, just like Lavi.

"S-so do I! I love you Allen!" she sobbed, holding him tightly.

He gasped, coughing. His grip on her hand weakened, then disappeared altogether. His eyes flickered close and his head fell sideways.

"No! ALLEN!" but he did not stir. He lay very still.

Lenalee…Lenalee… 

"No! No! No!"

Lenalee… it's ok… 

"How is it ok?" she sobbed.

"Lenalee… it's ok… Lenalee…"

"No! No, no, no!"

"Come on Lenalee… I'm here… Lenalee…" she felt a warm hand on her face. Her eyes opened.

"Lenalee… you're fine," a warm, loving voice said close to her.

Moonlight was flooding into the room from the window. It shown brightly against white hair. He was propped up on one arm in bed, the other at her face.

"A-Allen…"

"Lenalee… it's ok," he whispered, stroking her face gently.

She burst into tears. He gathered her in his arms. "It's ok … I'm here…"

"I-it was so s-scary!" she cried.

"Nightmare? It was just that… nothing more…" he said calmly.

She calmed slightly, her head against his chest.

"Go to sleep now… I'll be here. I'll always be here," he said, rubbing her back. She sighed shakily.

Tomorrow, she would show how much her friends meant to her. Especially Allen. The one who watches over her. But he was right there, next to her. The last thought before she fell asleep was that she would tell her friends how much they meant.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. It made me slightly sad when I was writing it. And again, I'm sorry to those who are waiting for my crossover. I have some written, but then school is starting. So, reviews? I want to know what you think!**


End file.
